Drama Seeker
by x-Full-Time-Dreamer-x
Summary: Hermione falls victim to Harry's rant on Inter-Team dating. One-shot. Implies HPGW. Please R&R if you have time!


I'm really undecided if I like this one or not…so R&R would be great if you have time

I'm really undecided if I like this one or not…so R&R would be great if you have time! _Italics are Hermione's thoughts, or there about. _I've also made a few assumptions about certain things later on, you'll see what I mean…I know they may not be possible, but hey it's Harry Potter! Thanks.

Also, coming up soon is a totally new story…not a one-shot. Following an OC through Hogwarts, possibly named Aurelia or Melissa, I'm undecided!

**Disclaimer**: Any characters or elements of Harry Potter you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Drama Seeker**

"You know Hermione," Harry stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room, dumping his Quidditch gear onto the table where his friend was working. "Quidditch practice has been absolute hell recently."

_Oh God. Look busy, he's about to start one of his rants again….Ok, charms - cheering charms, boy could he use one of them about now. Although I have been looking for a victim to test that new hex on…_ Hermione began to scribble down random notes in an attempt to look preoccupied. Harry slumped down into a chair opposite; dumping his broomstick on top of the page she was copying from. _Oh no._

Hermione raised her head nervously, glancing around for a suitable escape route. She glared at the Weasley twins who were blocking the staircase to the girl's dormitories. Fred and George knew they'd be Harry's next victims if Hermione wasn't around. She made a mental note to hex them into _oblivion_ next time she saw them.

"Hermione are you even listening to me?" Harry asked, running a hand through his mop of untidy dark hair in agitation. She nodded meekly and placed her quill down in defeat. "Good." he continued. "This whole inter-team dating thing is really starting to get on my nerves." Hermione dropped her head into her hands; this was going to be one long night. _Where is Ron when I need him?_

"I mean take Oliver and Katie for example." Harry said. "At first everyone was like 'oh thank god those two have finally got together, well it's only taken them four years', but now they make practice absolute chaos. Our Keeper can't stop staring at his Chaser for long enough to actually block shots - which would be fine if Katie could score in the first place. Whenever she gets within shooting distance, she goes all giggly and misses completely, I just don't understand it."

"It's called girls Harry…" Fred smirked, patting him on the back as he and his brother stepped out through the portrait hole.

"Non-one's meant to understand them." George called over his shoulder.

"Well except perhaps love gurus, the Weasleys." Fred laughed. Harry snorted.

"Those two can't talk. They act like complete lovesick idiots on the pitch." Hermione rolled her eyes as he continued. "They call themselves Beaters, but in reality they just glide around and occasionally wave their bats in the air when they see anything move past them. I swear I've nearly had concussion twice in this last practice alone!"

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh.

"And as for Angelina and Alicia, don't even get me started. We'll never be able to win a match with Chasers who drop or miss the Quaffle every time they see their preferred Weasley twin…" At this, Hermione burst out laughing, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Harry tried to glare at his friend. "It just really annoys me, you know? Wood should have banned the inter-team dating from the start…" Gathering up his things, Harry began to climb the stairs to his dormitory. "Night Hermione."

Hermione sat silently, relived that his rant was finally over. She watched the flames dancing before her and fingered the chain around her neck thoughtfully. Hermione was a perfect student, she would never _dream_ of using the time-turner for anything other than academic purposes…

But a couple of extra turns in the other direction had confirmed one thing for her.

One day, Harry Potter would be anything but annoyed by the prospects of inter-team dating, especially where a certain red-haired Weasley girl was concerned…

**- The End -**


End file.
